All I Really Wanted
by SeraGabriel
Summary: Sequel to "Cold", but you don't have to have read it to get this one. Dean and Sam have to work with some scarily familiar people if they are going to be able to fix this mess. Time Travel... Wincest...Unrequited Destiel...MAJOR SPOILERS FOR UP TO 6.22!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ummm, so hi peoples! ^_^ So it's been a while. Sorry about that. It's RL getting in the way again. My 47 year old mother is pregnant and the father(who she was married to), said it was either abortion/adoption or him. Needless to say my mother chose the baby. So it's been a wee bit stressful lol. Any who back to the story.

I've always wanted to do a time travel fic but never had a good enough story line to do so. I know exactly where I want this story to go, and I'm thinking they are going to be shorter chapters this time. This is more of a test drive I guess you could say, so please let me know what you think.

This is a sequel to "Cold". IT PICKS UP AFTER 6.22 SO IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT DO NOT READ! Also there is going to possibly be some unrequited Destiel, fyi.

I am still working on Unknown Hero btw updates might not come for a while though.

Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø All I Really Wanted: Chapter 1¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

'So...what do we do now?'

Dean looked up at familiar green eyes and sighed, hanging his head. 'I don't know.'

'Then why the heck are you even here now, huh? I thought you had some big "master" plan?' The scathing tone of the teenager should have made his hackles rise in challenge, but he couldn't muster up a decent comeback.

'Listen kid...'

'Don't call me kid! You know damn well I'm not.' The boy turned to look at him angrily as he paced around the room. Dean smiled in amusement, the strangeness of the situation starting to wear off. He looked at the clock on the night stand between the two beds, the red numbers switching from 8:05 to 8:06...the others would be back in a little bit.

'Really, cause from what I can tell, a seventeen year old is still legally a child.'

The teenager smirked at him, a grin identical to his own, and Dean remembered who he was dealing with.'Funny, cause you sure didn't think that when you were my age.'

He stalked closer and stood in front of Dean, hands placed on hips, his golden pendant resting on top of his Zeppelin t-shirt. Slightley longer blond hair stood up in unruly spikes and emerald green eyes met his own matching pair.

He leaned forward and let loose a crooked half grin. 'I know you didn't think that way, because _I_ didn't think that way.'

Dean groaned and fell back on the bed. Dealing with his seventeen year old self was a pain in the neck.

TBC...

Please Read and Review! ^_^ Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again.

I just wanted to say that reading "Cold" isn't necessary if you want to read this one. All you need to know is that Sam and Dean got together in that story and that Dean had some pretty nasty scars on his back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural!

, , All I Really Wanted: Chapter 2 ` ,

'Hey boys, we're back!' An older woman said as she entered the motel room.

Both Deans turned their heads towards the door as she walked in, followed closely behind by a boy and a teenage girl. The boy was staring at the blonde girl in awe and if one didn't know better they would guess that he had a crush on her. Dean however knew better. The girl noticed that she was once again being closely examined by the younger boy, but instead of becoming annoyed she just offered a soft smile.

'Mary, Sammy, could you help an old girl out here?' A teenage Mary Campell immedieately started to help her mother with the food she brought in as did Sammy.

'Yes mam!' Sammy responded cheerfully, his dimples coming out. The kid was loving this. Dean knew that Sam had always wanted to have a large family, and thought he could only have one on his own considering that Dean and Dad were all he had. But now he had gotten to meet his grandparents and his mother, it was practically a dream come true.

Dean only wished that the circumstances were different.

'Okay, Dean and...uh, Dean. We just stopped at the diner down the road. And yes we got your burgers.' Deanna said as she started to pull food from the bags.

'Extra onions?' They asked in unison...AGAIN.

While they glared at each other Deanna answered them. 'Yes...Dean...s...I didn't forget your extra onions.' She smiled at the teenager and the older man indulgently.

Dean started dig into his burger, while his younger self did the same. It was strange, you'd think that being the same person, albeit a few years apart, would mean that you would get along famously. This however, was not the case.

It became evident from the first time they saw each other that it was going to be difficult to like the other.

Sam said that was because they were too much alike and started to laugh. Dean the pointed out that Sam and Sammy got along great and were already the best of buds. Sam had just shrugged a little sadly. 'Yeah, but I'm not really the same anymore. Not like I was back then y'know?'

Dean had dropped the discussion after that.

Sammy, Mary and Deanna watched in amusement as the older Dean seemed lost in thought while the teenage Dean was glaring at him. Of course the adult was unaware of this and it only served to make the teenage more angry. He strained to glare harder if it was possible and instead looked ridiculous.

Sammy couldn't take it any longer and burst out in laugher. 'Geez Dean, don't give yourself andulcer.' He and the two women only laughed harder when both Deans looked at him in confusion.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Sam, John, and Samuel. Dean rubbed his temple, having three guys with the same name was exhausting.

They all were wearing tense expressions and Dean resisted the urge to go up to his Sam and kiss away the worry lines. The others weren't exactly aware of he and Sam's relationship and if everything went according to plan then they would never be aware.

'So?' Mary asked impatiently and his father's gaze snapped toward her, an expression of longing that never really went away since he had first seen her in his eyes. He cleared his throat and nodded.

'You found the guy?' Younger Dean asked to confirm.

Sam answered him this time even though he was looking straight at his Dean. 'Yeah, we found him.'

TBC...

Read and Review Please! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural!

All I Really Wanted: Chapter 3

'Ok, so remind me again why we're going after this guy again? I thought we were trying to figure out how to get all of you back to your own time?' John demanded tiredly. Dean had to smother a grin. He knew his dad was freaked out. Heck he had been freaked out, when he and Sam were discussing the possibility of how they were going to fix this whole mess they hadn't really considered this as a solution.

Why had they all been sent here here together in 1996 to his father, thirteen year old little brother and his seventeen year old self? He hadn't known what the outcome was going to be this. The only ones who had known were the ones who had orchestrated the whole deal and were known dead. And truth be told he had no idea how Michael and Lucifer's minds worked.

Deanna sat on one bed with her daughter next to her, while Sammy was snuggled up on the other side. He figured he was trying absorb as much love and warmth as he possibly could. Because even though Mary and Deanna knew that they died before this point in time, neither seemed all that inclined to stop it. Not that they wanted to die and leave their family behind but they had figured out the whole time paradox thing most likely wouldn't allow for their pre-ressurection.

So Sammy stuck to the two like white on rice. Samuel he hadn't taken to so much. He had whispered to Dean that Samuel and Dad were just alike which had caused him to laugh out loud. Later on when he, Sam, John, and Samuel had been pouring over books trying to find a clue he had shared what Sammy had told him. The looks on their faces was priceless and they had immediatley both started to vehementally deny this accusation. Dean just shook his head in wonderment and was starting to Sammy's point.

Mary was leaning against her mother and the head board and looked just like he remembered her form when he was sent back in time the first time. He hadn't told her about that yet, wanted to make sure that what he and Sam were doing was the right thing to do in order to hopefully prevent all of the dark crap in their lives from ever occuring. And she didn't need that burden.

It frustrated the others to no end that he and Sam were keeping their mouths shut about the future seeing as they were the furthest along. They would grumble and complain, but noticed that Dad wouldn't give any major information away to Samuel, and Mary would barely even look at him.

Except now he could see Mary studying his Dad out of the coner of her eye while they awaited to hear his answer. He just knew that she was trying to see the man she left back in her time and was trying to compare it to the gruff, weathered man of now. He had done the same thing when he went to the past and saw her for the first time as well. It was disconcerting seeing a loved one that was supposed to be so familiar to you in a completely different light. Almost alien in their ways but at the same time possessing a quality that was so them that it was impossible to ignore the fact that it was indeed your lover, family member or friend.

Dean believed that the reason Mary was refusing to talk to John since they...re-met...was because he had done the one thing that she had never wanted. Raised her childrent to be hunters. Samuel and Deanna didn't know that she was going to try to get out when she eventually married John so they weren't surprised the family business was continued. They jsut picked up on her hostility towards John and had tried to keep them seperated for the most part. This frustrated his Dad to no end and was making everyone else a little stressed out.

'Yo! Older less attractive version of me.' Dean blinked and noticed that his younger self was snapping his fingers in front of his face. 'You done spacing out yet, and want to tell us why we need this guy killed so badly?'

Dean took a deep breath and sighed, looking across the room at Sam whose hazel eyes were full of guilt and worry. He didn't like this plan anymore than Dean did, but what choice did they have?

'Well, his name is James Collin Novak.'

TBC...

Read and Review Please! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Peoples! How are you today? Good? Good.

Just a warning, MAJOR SPOILERS for up to 6X22! I took some direct dialouge from the episode.

Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural!

All I Really Wanted: Chapter 4

_'I'm your new god.'_

_Dean couldn't believe the words that were escaping from Castiel's mouth. A new god? Really? He knew that that many souls wouldn't be good for the angel. Thought that his vessel wouldn't be able to handle the strain and would just...disentegrate. Or if that didn't happen then maybe something like what Sam went through might occur, ending up comatose._

_He had never expected this. For the angel to become drunk with power and proclaim himself the new god. Dean would have laughed if hadn't seen the dead seriousness on his face. Cas, a god? The angel that had before, only really knew how to serve. Took joy in being there for others. And obey._

_Course he was responsible for that one job requirement being ripped away. Mindless obediance was not something he had wanted his friend to have to experience for the rest of his life. He had wanted him to have choices, dammit!_

_But not this. Never this._

_'A better one.' The angel continued. 'So you will bow down...and profress you love unto me, your lord.'_

_He was expecting them to...worship him? Was he insane? Well, Dean supposed that yeah, Cas probably wasn't all there right now. He just had to get through to him somehow!_

_'Or I shall destroy you.' He said with finality._

_He glanced over at Sam who looked just as freaked out as he probably did. This couldn't be-...Cas was better than this. Heck he was supposed to be better than the rest of them, was...used to be so selfless. And now he was demanding love or death?_

_'Geez Cas.' He breathed out. Cas' eyes sought his eyes out and yeah, he could definitely tell that Cas had juiced up. Dammit this was no better than Sam's demon blood addiction!_

_'So those are our two choices. Love you or die?' He shook his head and tsk'd. 'Y'know even if we fell to your feet and worshipped you it wouldn't be real? That isn't love Cas.'_

_Almost before he had stopped speaking Cas was up in his face, staring intently into his eyes with that unwavering gaze of his. Dean could see now that the personal space talks never really took._

_'Why shouldn't you love me?' He questioned in the gravely voice of his._

_Confused and a wee bit apprehensive he looked over at Sam. Castiel just sighed and Sam and Bobby flew against the walls of the warehouse, not hurt, but the breath was knocked out of them._

_'Don't I deserve it? I was the one that rescued you from damnation, not Sam. He was off drinking demon blood. Bobby had just given up. Never even tried to get you out himself. All that research was for Sam and when he dissappeared he no longer looked. I FELL for YOU, Dean. Do you have any idea that much that hurts? To know that you are cut off from the rest of your family when you could almost hear the other's thought? The isolation...it's...maddening.'_

_Dean gulped. He hadn't thought of what Cas went through. Oh sure he understood the logistics of it all, but to know how much it had hurt then..._

_'You didn't think I had feelings then did you? You never even considered what you had done. You left me alone just as I was cast out, with all these new ideas, sensations, and FEELINGS, like tossing a person who has just discovered water in the ocean and you just left me to flounder.'_

_'Cas...I'm sorry.' He truly was._

_'It's alright.' Cas started to raise his hand and Dean screwed his eyes shut, certain that he was about to be either in a world of pain or not existing at all. Instead he felt soft fingertips brushing against his cheekbone. He opened his eyes to Cas running his knuckles against the side of his face, almost like a caress._

_'Humans are flawed Dean. That's how you were created. But I'll make you better.' He said._

_Suddenly he felt a warmth spread through his body starting in his core and spreading out along his limbs, all the way to his fingertips. It was like liquid light filled him from head to toe._

_It was over and he gasped out a breath. Dimly he heard Sam calling his name out in concern._

_'I'm okay, Sam. Better...better than okay.' He lifted his eyes up to Castiel's. 'What did you do to me?'_

_'I told you I would make you better. No more illness, no more scars, no more pain.'_

_'No more scars...' He whispered out and quickly shucked off his jacket and felt his back underneath his t-shirt. Nothing. Just smooth skin. Alistair's mark was gone._

_'I told you. No pain. Don't you see now? What I can do? I can fix everything Dean. And all I ask in return is love. That's not such a high price to pay now, is it?'_

_Dean was still examining his body. Cas was telling truth. Even though he had gotten a new body when he first came back from hell he had quickly put some dings in it. It was as good as new now. He looked down his shirt at his chest and saw that his ani-possesion tattoo was gone. Frowning he lifted the waistband of his jeans and rubbed his finger over the unmarked skin. His 'Property of Sam' tattoo was gone as well._

_'Hey, I think you missed a spot.' He told Castiel when he noticed that the angel's handprint was still burned into his shoulder._

_'Ah. Yes, I know. That one...that one stays.' He answered casually. A little too casually it seemed to Dean._

_'Why?' He questioned him, but of course Castiel just ignored him._

_'Dean. I don't wish to be your enemy. I don't want to be any human's enemy. I know you don't undertand this but I am the best choice for this world.' He took a step back. 'The best choice for you.' He added so softly only Dean heard it._

_He released Sam and Bobby from the wall and walked to the center of the room again._

_'I will give you one week. One week to decide if you are with me or against me. Call me when you know.'_

_And with that he dissappeared. Probably off to finish Raphael's followers. Hopefully it would keep him busy._

_'Well,' he said as Sam approached. ' ...I think we're screwed.'_

TBC...

Read and Review pretty pwease! With Sam, Dean, and Castiel on top? ...lol, unintentional bottom/top joke...ya gotta love slash. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Dean grimaced as he, Sam , Mary, and John approached the house where one Jimmy Novak resided. He really didn't want to do this.

'Okay, everyone let's go over the plan once more shall we?' He said with false cheer.

Mary and John just glanced at each other and did that silent communication thingy that he and Sam had down. It was quite freaky seeing it put into use from the outside point of view. They nodded at each other and looked at him.

'Dean, listen.' Mary said in her soft voice. It still sent shivers down his spine whenever he heard it, the few years he had with his mom would all come rushing back. Maybe he'd take a line out of Sammy's book and milk it for all that it was worth. Plus he liked teasing his parents.

'Yes, mommy?' He asked innocently.

He saw her roll her eyes even as she tried to hide a smile. They had parked the Impala about a 2 blocks away and were walking along the sidewalks of the neighborhood. If they were going to be monitoring Jimmy's movements for a while then they didn't want their car to be recognised.

'Y'know Dean, it wasn't that funny the first time I heard it, and it definitely wasn't that funny this time either.'

He knocked her shoulder with his. 'You know I'm freaking hilarious. Don't lie, I see you trying not to smile.' This is what he had missed out on. Normal banter with his alive mother. His brother and father at his side.

'No, really. What is it?'

'J-...Winchester and I have been talking.' Dean tried to hide his wince at what his mother resorted to calling his father. Even from here he could see his dad's tense jaw. Man, it really pissed him off. Probably didn't help that that was what Samuel had called him.

He had to hand it to the guy though, he had been trying, really, really, trying to get back into her good graces.

'Yeah?' He said neutrally as he could as Sam walked in front of him with their Dad in deep conversation. Sam glanced back at him and looked at him, his eyes looking his bpdy up and down, obviously checking him out. Dean blushed and quickly checked to see that Mary hadn't noticed anything, but luckily she seemed oblivious to the tension between the two boys.

Which he thought was weird. It had been about two weeks since they had all gotten together and during this time he and Sam hadn't been able to get together, kiss, or even hold hands. He thought that someone would have notied what was going on between them by now, but then again he and Sam had been extremely cautious.

It was starting to drive him crazy. And since they were committed to each other that meant he wasn't getting it from anywhere else either. Using his hand was kinda out of the question since it seemed like there was always someone in the rooms. Sure they had two of them with a connecting door between the two, but two bathrooms didn't mean sqaut when there was seven people crammed together.

Dean frankly needed to get laid. To have Sam slam him into a wall and kiss him relentlessly until he was consumed with lust. Needed to be thrown on a bed by Sam's effortless strength that never failed to turn him on. Yearned to have Sam lay his larger body over his and just TAKE him.

He needed SAM.

'Don't you agree?' He vaguely heard Mary say and was startled out of his thoughts. His face turned red as he realised he had been staring at Sam's ass for the last minute.

'Huh? Uh, sorry. Could you repeat that?'

She just shook her head at him. 'You didn't hear a word I just said did you?' She stated exasperatedly. ' I said, me and Winchester were discussing it and agreed that it would be best to go into this situation with as much information as possible.'

'Whoa, you guys agreed on something.'

'Shut up.'

'Anyway. We know all of us got brought togther by something. You and Sam know what it is that did this. The rest of us don't. You two are the ones that know how everything is going to turn out but won't tell us and I get that. You don't have to tell us everything, but it'd be nice to know what we're going up against. Heck, I know I die and Winchester won't even tell me how or even why he raised you two as hunters.'

'He had his reasons.' He murmured.

'Yeah, well I don't care.' She glared angrily at his back.

'You should talk to him. Give him a chance to explain.'

She shook her head, big blue eyes watering up and she looked angrily away. As if she was ashamed of her tears. Looking up at him Dean realised just how young his mom was at the moment. Even though she looked and acted older than her nineteen years she was still a young girl frustrated at the world.

'I don't understand. I know he never knew about hunting before, how did he find out? Did I tell him? Teach him?'

Her face was full of despair and self loathing and Dean knew it couldn't hurt to ease her anguish a little. 'No. You didn't. He did that all on his own.' He told her truthfully.

'But why?' She stressed. 'He was...is so sweet. So kind and caring. Full of compassion. I never would have imagined in a million years him like this.'

'He's still your John, y'know? Just a little more rough around the edges.' He smiled at her reassuringly.

'Thanks Dean.' She said softly.

They were almost to Jimmy's house and Dean thought that his mom had forgotten about their conversation.

'I was serious though Dean. The rest of us, my parent's, your younger selfs and John, we all know you and Sam are keeping stuff from us. You'll have to tell us eventually.'

They reached the path leading to the front door and started towards the front porch. 'No.' Dean said resolutely. He swore he was gonna stop all of this. Was gonna make sure they would never know. 'I'm not.' And rang the doorbell.

TBC...


End file.
